


corrida de toros

by Blueberry_C



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C
Summary: 大概百来年前？au斗牛士水vs作家笛一夜情祖传贵乱。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全是废话(눈_눈)没搞起来

“伊万，这样可不行。”有着一双淡蓝眼睛的酒吧老板笑着摇头，“不去看斗牛哪里能算到了塞维利亚。”

“卢卡才不会喜欢那种血腥的东西的。”拉基蒂奇一边徒劳地试图拿走明显已经喝多了的好友手中的杯子，一边跟他一起呵呵傻笑。

“咩——”莫德里奇举起双手在头上摆出牛角，发出了一声低沉的叫声。

“不是羊，是公牛。”拉基蒂奇抓着他的手臂摇晃，“哞——”

塞维利亚人嘴角抽了抽，关于这位远道而来的好友，拉基蒂奇已经在他这儿念叨了好些天，反正在他嘴里又温柔又帅气，面前这位疯疯癫癫闹腾了小半夜的金发小个子，帅不帅气另说，温柔可是半点都看不出来。

不过酒吧老板放弃了和这位喝得也远远超过平时的常客继续争辩的打算，谁还能没个情人眼里出西施的时候呢。

但没过几天，两位克罗地亚人还是坐在了斗牛场的包厢里。

虽然纳瓦斯已经游说了在塞维利亚呆了快两年的拉基蒂奇很久。但这次他勉为其难走进这里，也还只是因为莫德里奇明明看起来醉得不清不楚，第二天却像模像样地重复着，不去看斗牛哪里能算到了塞维利亚。

莫德里奇当然没有他看上去的那么甜美，事实上，作为近来声名鹊起的小说家，莫德里奇旅居伦敦，人物故事往往围绕亚瑟王和他的小伙伴们，颇为迎合当下人民口味。尽管时不时搞出些类似于公主跟哪个城堡里来自异世界的非人型魔法师里应外合坑了哪位传奇骑士一把，或者哪位有名的仙女其实是女装大佬之类被所谓评论家们强烈抗议“不符合骑士小说准则”的小插曲，莫德里奇的冒险小说依然深受群众喜爱。

而他这次来西班牙倒也确实是因为被好友拉基蒂奇信中满溢的阳光和热情所吸引，加上和他的英国小男友出现了一些“小小的分歧”。

莫德里奇是这么形容的，并且伸出两根手指比划了一个微小的距离。

事实上两个人从日常饮食到睡觉姿势进行了长达一周的争吵，莫德里奇怒而将自己从克罗地亚带来的东西通通塞进了皮箱，在犹豫去哪里时刚好收到了拉基蒂奇的来信。气头上的莫德里奇没有好好思考拉基蒂奇的邀请是否只是他惯常的场面话，就把自己和皮箱一起打包扔上了开往西班牙的大船。

当然，生性浪漫的莫德里奇不是没有幻想过他即将放假的小男友会不会追过来和他上演一出异国他乡的重逢戏码。

他甚至故意就将那封信留在了信箱里。

但这当然并没有发生。作为一位受过良好教育的英国绅士，他的小男友贴心的为他保管了信件，连打开看一看的想法都没有出现过，并且坚信莫德里奇一定会回去。

而颇有点心灰意冷的莫德里奇几乎差一点要趁着醉意去占领拉基蒂奇的卧室，如果不是他真的喝得太多了。

总之，憋着一股气的莫德里奇哪里肯稀里糊涂地错过塞维利亚最负盛名的特色景点——斗牛场。

“真可怕。”拉基蒂奇小声感慨。

纳瓦斯不以为意，他当然不会指望这两位异国来客能在第一次观赏时领略这项运动的精髓。但情况有些出乎他意料。

“他好美！”而莫德里奇偷偷咽了口口水。

纳瓦斯十分确定他说的不是公牛。

绝大多数第一次走进斗牛场的人，比如拉基蒂奇，总会被看上去体型远大于人类、气势汹汹的动物所吸引。可莫德里奇完全不一样，从坐在这里的第一秒开始，他的目光就没有离开过场上的斗牛士，纳瓦斯的至交好友，让他能带着这两位走进vip包厢的原因，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。

“晚上酒吧有个party，来捧场，我介绍你们认识。”

莫德里奇几乎没有试图掩饰他对场上那位斗牛士的兴趣，紧身的服装勾勒出的身材，以及每一次贴近公牛的步伐和肌肉律动，都让莫德里奇浑身发烫。对他来说，这并非对公牛的杀戮，而是在展示一件名为塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的艺术品。

纳瓦斯才不会认为这位在拉基蒂奇眼里仿佛格外需要呵护的小个子清纯到哪里去，他在酒后有意无意的疯疯癫癫多少暴露了骨子里的野性，甚至有几分和拉莫斯神似。

而他明显没有长居西班牙的打算。

于是看热闹不嫌事大的纳瓦斯也不介意让拉莫斯已经很丰富的情史里再添上一笔。而性爱和斗牛一样出名的拉莫斯，当然不会放弃可能的艳遇。

尤其纳瓦斯特别强调对方是金发美人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞起来的一夜情

此刻这位金发美人跨坐在他双腿上，带着酒精味的气息喷在他鼻尖，微微卷曲的金发垂到他侧脸，拉莫斯从刚刚不长的交流里勉强知道了这位西班牙语仅能胜任自我介绍和骂街的美人的名字。

“嘿，卢卡？”他掐了掐对方的腰。拉莫斯可算是有着丰富的被人投怀送抱经验了，当然也确实挺乐意在一场完美的表演后来些余兴节目，但醉美人碰起来往往很有风险，所以至少他得确认这位美人还知道他是谁。

“嗯哼？塞塞？……塞尔吉奥？”莫德里奇伸手捧住他的脸，凑过去舔他嘴唇。

拉莫斯刚想再说点什么，上唇已经被叼住，莫德里奇似乎不着急，慢悠悠地用舌尖反复刷着他的嘴唇。

拉莫斯揉了揉那头金发。

莫德里奇似乎并不怎么喜欢这个动作，略有点报复地轻咬了一口嘴里的那片肉。

拉莫斯一巴掌拍在他不怎么可观的屁股上，一边舔了舔嘴唇渗出的血丝，熟悉的铁锈味让他格外兴奋。

莫德里奇呵呵笑着凑上来，再一次试图亲吻。

这一次拉莫斯顺势按住了他的头，撬开他的嘴唇，让血腥味在唇齿间弥散开来，莫德里奇发出满足的轻哼，更加亲密地贴向拉莫斯，让两个人火热的私密部位紧贴在一起。

拉莫斯从他的臀部一路摸到大腿内侧。

莫德里奇顺势抬起腰，让他得以扯掉两个人的裤子，蓄势待发的阴茎弹到拉莫斯的衣服下摆上，已经湿润的前端划出一点痕迹。拉莫斯抓着两块沉甸甸的睾丸揉捏，“这么兴奋啊。”

莫德里奇发出意味不明的低沉笑声，按着他的肩膀让拉莫斯躺在沙发上，拉开他的衣服，大腿卡住他的腰俯下身去亲吻他的肌肉和身上花花绿绿的纹身。

拉莫斯有些惊讶于他的腿部力量，但很快就被他在自己腹部的动作弄得喘息起来，莫德里奇仿佛对他的小腹处的纹身格外感兴趣，反反复复地用舌尖描绘着那只张开翅膀的鹰，让他下身某处也和这只鹰一样蓄势待发。

拉莫斯挠了挠他的下巴，莫德里奇抬起头看他，拉莫斯的手指挪到他的嘴唇，有一下没一下的往他嘴里探，莫德里奇发出低沉的笑声，顺手拧了一把他的腰，俯下身去用唇舌安抚另一只生机勃发的鹰，小心地润湿那根火热而坚硬的柱体。

拉莫斯抽了口气，捏紧了他的屁股，在几乎要释放出来之前，一把捞起了他。

两个人勉强算是双方都有预谋的临时起意，大致的准备是有，但没细致到笃定会在这里就搞起来的程度——比如拉莫斯并没有那么嚣张的揣着润滑剂，莫德里奇当然也不会随身携带。

但酒精和欲望让他足够的湿润和柔软，拉莫斯没花太多功夫就让自己进入了他的身体。

“嗯……”

重力的作用让拉莫斯进入得相当深，他停顿了片刻，莫德里奇将脸埋在他的胸口，满足地蹭了蹭那隆起的肌肉。

拉莫斯扶着他的腰开始动，极佳的腰腹力量让莫德里奇几乎无法利用体位来争夺主动权，硬得发疼的前端扫在拉莫斯的腹肌上，在几次试图调整节奏却徒劳地让撞击更深更重之后，他只好抱紧拉莫斯呻吟着抱怨，努力让自己不那么狼狈。

拉莫斯腾出手来，帮他捋了捋汗湿的头发，“还好吗？要休息一下吗？”

突然停顿下来的动作让莫德里奇爆了句他会得不多的西班牙语，拉莫斯大笑着再次开始了动作。

莫德里奇的呻吟一下子拖长了声音，然后咬在了他肩头。

拉莫斯的手顺着他的腰绕过去，握住了那早就在他下腹抹出一片粘腻的阴茎。

莫德里奇小声嘀咕着他听不懂的话，往他手心磨蹭。

“要到了吗？”拉莫斯擦着前端的小口。

莫德里奇发出一阵变了调的喘息，后穴不自觉地收紧。

拉莫斯的胸口也在剧烈起伏着，他加快了动作，努力从记忆里翻出身上这位美人的名字，“一起好不好……卢卡？”

“啊啊！”莫德里奇只觉得自己快要融化了，他摸索着抓到拉莫斯的手想要逃避过载的快感。

拉莫斯没让他如愿。

他几乎是顶在莫德里奇的前列腺上释放，而莫德里奇完全没办法抵抗，强烈的刺激让他直接交代在了拉莫斯手上。

他趴在拉莫斯怀里，不时蹭一蹭对方节段分明的肌肉。

拉莫斯一下又一下地亲他额头。

酒精，情欲，以及适才酣畅淋漓的性爱控制了他的大脑。

“我们私奔吧。”他说。

莫德里奇仰起头去迎他的嘴唇。如果清醒他会告诉拉莫斯自己下一本书离截稿还有多久，并提醒拉莫斯他的下一场演出是在什么时间。但莫德里奇此刻同样被那些乱七八糟的东西控制着，酒精，拉莫斯的肌肉，当然还有欲望和快感。

所以他点了头，“好啊。”


End file.
